


斯德哥尔摩情人

by usagiiiii



Category: ChroNoiR
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiiiii/pseuds/usagiiiii





	斯德哥尔摩情人

斯德哥尔摩情人

滴答——  
四肢都像灌了铅一样沉重，眼皮也无法听话的释放眼球来观察周围的情况，葛叶唯一能捕捉的是空气中有一股浓烈的药剂味，长期以来的住院经历让他确信这一点，他尝试发出声音的把力气集中在自己的咽喉处，最终只是挤出几个沙哑的单音。嗓子好痛，真的好痛，发生了什么……自己这是在哪……

好像，自己所在的医院着火了，然后自己就被疏散出来···

“你醒了？”一个年轻男子的声音从不远处传来  
葛叶被吓得一瞬间出了一身冷汗，他没想到在自己这个身体状况下，自己身边居然有一个人在，他放弃了挣扎着去睁开完全使不上力气的眼皮，转而张嘴想说话，哼哼唧唧了半天却根本表达不清自己心里的疑问  
“你也不必为难自己开口说话”年轻男子的声音像棉花糖一样，轻飘飘的  
“你倒在医院门口了，正好我家就在附近，所以我就把你带回来了”  
葛叶从一开始紧绷着神经，到听到男人用让人安心的声音讲出这些话，精神开始下意识慢慢放松

“等你好了就可以回家了···之类的，你不会觉得我会这么说吧”  
一种奇怪的触感贴上了葛叶的脸，是一双带着橡胶手套的手：“我好想你啊···”  
“葛叶”

温热的气息接触到他的皮肤的瞬间，葛叶非条件反射的打了个寒战。

“你不觉得我们能这样遇到，是一种缘分吗，还有，你生病了吧···为什么会这样呢···你看啊，我一不在你就生病了。”  
男子自顾自地说道，橡胶手套之间摩擦着发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音

“不要怕哦，我不会伤害你的，你也很想我吧，没关系，不用多久你就看见我，能和我说话了。”

男子手指从眼睛一路摸到嘴唇，停顿了很久，最终却又停下了近一步的动作。  
“虽然我也很想再和你一直呆在一起，但是现在我不得不离开了一会儿了”

随着一声很闷的关门声，空气最终恢复的平静。

太糟糕了，没有比现在更糟糕的情况了。  
男子并没有骗他，在他走后没多久，自己的视线便慢慢的清楚了起来，但随着一个问题的解决，他很快发现了更糟糕的情况——他的双手双脚都被严严实实的捆绑在一张大床上，而他所处的房间，却是个四面都没有窗户的“密室”，唯一持续提供着他生命所需要的空气的，只有在墙壁高处一个不大的通风管口。

葛叶彻彻底底的明白了  
这根本不是雷锋做好事的戏码  
这是赤裸裸的绑架监禁

“有人吗！”他开口的第一声沙哑无比，以至于把他自己也吓了一跳

有人吗，救救我！

小小的空间都不足以让回音存在一秒钟，便被扼杀在了冰冷潮湿的空气里

我被绑架了，有人能听见吗！

如果是在电视剧里，对，是在电视剧里的话，很快就会有人听见求救的！  
他忘记自己不是晨间剧的女主角，陷入狼窝也能完璧归赵，只是一边想着现在不做些什么怕不是会被杀人分尸一边大声的呼救着

他大喊着，直到最后自己都累了，也没有人给他半分回应，反而是过于用力的喊叫，嗓子再一次陷入嘶哑的状态，绑在手上的粗麻绳也因为不停的挣扎而收的更紧，在手腕上勒出了深深的红印。

“你在干什么？”  
一个声音冷冷的突然闯入葛叶的积极逃生行动，这不得不让他的心又狂跳起来  
他在心里骂了自己一千遍笨蛋，居然因为太专注于如何挣脱束缚忽略了周围的响动

是那个人，他回来了。

他是躺着，并不能看到对方的相貌，之所以说是那个人，是因为他那棉花糖一样的声线，但与之不同的是，这次却不带有丝毫情感。

“你想逃跑吗”声音越来越近，慢慢的，一个面目清秀的男子出现在了视野里。

“我问你呢，你是想逃跑吗，葛叶。”对方长了一张和声音十分匹配的脸，那温柔的下垂眼，单凭视觉感受不到一丝的攻击性的，是兔子也是绵羊，是草食动物中最为无害的生物。

“你问我我···为什么要逃走？”葛叶勉强用嘶哑的声音开口“倒是你为什么抓我啊我认识你吗？”  
男子身体明显颤抖了一下，葛叶的视角看不清对方低下头后被头发遮住的表情，只能看清他的肩膀开始抖动，接着便有了抽抽嗒嗒的啜泣声。

喂，没搞错吧，这时候到底谁更应该哭一点啊。

“好过分啊”男子声音里带着哭腔，他伸手抚摸上葛叶的脸庞，然后手指指在他的额头上“你这里记不住我”

“但是这里，还有这里，这里也——”  
他的手在葛叶全身上下游走  
“可都应该记得住我啊”

“我检查过你的每一寸皮肤”  
“我知道你的每个敏感点”

男子俯下身子，双臂撑在他头的两侧，轻轻叹到，然后低头轻轻咬着早已熟透的耳垂，感受身下人的一声控制不住的轻哼。

情欲是一点就着的。

嘴唇并没有被粗暴对待，唇瓣贴在一起的瞬间，对方的舌头熟练的舔舐着葛叶的嘴唇，床上的人试着再次挣扎，却得到的是更加湿漉漉的亲吻，像做牙齿检查一般仔细的摸索，毫无防备的葛叶被俩人交缠的津液呛到，狠命的咳嗽起来，他狠狠撇过头去，试图把自己从被对方带起的情欲里脱离。

“既然葛叶记不得我，我也不介意再做一次自我介绍”男子用指腹抹去拉出的银丝，笑着说道“我叫叶”

“我说，你这个人脑子很奇怪啊，正常男人会绑架一个男人和他上床吗”葛叶的声音里带着一丝不安定的呜咽，他狠狠瞪着叶，他发誓要是现在有力气的话，这番发言一定非常的铿锵有力，可惜这一趟遭遇已经耗掉他太多的精力了，以至于所有动作表情在叶眼里都像是调情的工具一样。

“是吗”叶轻笑了两声，接着毫不犹豫的咬破了自己的手指“那这样呢”

鲜红争先恐后的从破口处流出，很快顺着手指留到手心，一些没有被接住的血液滴滴答答落在纯白的床单上

“我知道哦，葛叶生病了，变得需要血液才能活下去，但是医院很过分啊，他们叫你抑制住这种冲动，说这样才能好”叶把手指伸到葛叶嘴唇上方“可是我不这么觉得，我是医生，明明把你交给我就好了”  
血液顺着葛叶的嘴唇，滋润着他干涸的嗓子，像是一朵满是褶皱的白色纸花渴求被红色的颜料沾染、也将自己浸泡成红色那样，跌入了渴望深渊的葛叶开始本能的吮吸叶的手指。

“乖孩子。”

叶拨开遮着葛叶漂亮眼镜的刘海，去亲吻他的额心，眼睛，还有鼻梁，感受着葛叶睫毛轻扫过他的皮肤带来的一阵战栗的快感，然后他拉开葛叶身上衣服的拉链，露出他纤细洁白的胸口

“葛叶真是一个h的孩子啊”叶坏心眼的拿手指在他口腔里捣鼓，“我明明没有碰你胸口，你看，都立起来了”  
葛叶不自在的扭动着身体，似乎想反驳什么，却又因为贪婪着叶的血液而不舍得松口，白皙的身体在房间的冷光照射下像是透明的一样，乳首因为兴奋的缘故微微发红，看起来十分诱人，而眼睛则是被欺负狠了，微微蒙上了一层雾气。

“今天你真的是格外的可爱”

叶再次俯下身，像是品尝新鲜采摘的红色樱桃一样，用舌尖感受着对方敏感的颤栗，空下的那只手也不停轻柔的揉捏着另一侧的肿胀。

“唔，唔 唔——啊” 随着啵一声，叶的手指被松开，得到血液的葛叶似乎有点失去理智了，本来就发红的脸现在像是熟透的番茄，他大口喘息着，含含糊糊的对着叶说：“帮我···解开手脚吧，好疼”像是说服一般，他又加了一句“我不会逃走的”

叶揉了揉被吮吸的有些发紫的手指，爽快的解开了绑着葛叶双脚的绳子

“你不说我也会帮你的，不过要先从脚开始，毕竟不解开我们也没办法继续下面的事情了”

“诶？”上一秒还在动歪脑经的人彻底傻眼了，他本来妄图利用的小手段在对方的谨慎面前并没有奏效，反倒被对方三下五除二的卸下了外裤，只留一件单薄的底裤在身上，上衣拉链被打开，乳首被玩弄的红肿不堪，脸上沾着血液和津液的混合物，非要用一个形容词来形容现在的自己的话······

“好色啊，葛叶”叶若有所思的摸了摸下巴“你不知道你现在有多色，真想拍下来给你看看”

“或者说那些在医院里，整体嚷着说喜欢你的那些小姑娘们，他们知道你在别的男人床上的时候是这样的吗？”叶隔着葛叶底裤抚摸着他的下体，笑着说。

“我好高兴，你看，你对我的爱是有反应的，我们之间是心灵相通的”

叶扯开自己的皮带，胡乱的扔在地上

“而我对葛叶可是一直是完·全·反·应呢”

说着叶卸下自己和葛叶的底裤，将二人的茎身交叠起来，开始一起上下套弄，两个人炽热的性器相互润滑着，伴随着衣服的悉索的摩擦声声音，水声也开始越来越明显。

“哈···我说你 是变态···啊···是变态吗”葛叶的呼吸变得急促起来，说起来自从他进医院以后解决生理需求的次数算是少的可怜，更别说是别人帮他一起弄这种羞耻到爆炸的行为

“啊啊··你混蛋···你，啊啊不要，不要在弄了，呜呜呜要，要去了···”  
“没关系，我会好好看着葛叶高潮的样子的”

“呜呜呜不要看，求你，叶，求你了啊啊···”像是祈求一般，葛叶第一次叫了叶的名字，与其说是阻止，更像是撒娇一样的语气，刺激的叶手上的速度变得更加快了，到了葛叶差不多的时候，他甚至开始使坏的加重力气

“真的不行，啊啊啊呜呜呜啊——啊”随着身体的剧烈颤抖，乳白色的精液全部射在了葛叶自己的小腹上，大开的双腿也随着高潮的到来全都绷的紧紧的。

“好快”叶收回手放到嘴边舔了一下“我明明比葛叶兴奋才对啊”他狡黠一笑

“还是说······葛叶已经想要我想到不行了”

葛叶不知道什么时候又盈了两框眼泪，眼周早已经哭红了，他不知道自己什么时候是这样一个哭包了，只是觉得在对方的羞辱语言的刺激下，自己进退两难的处境实在太丢人了，最可怕的是，自己内心居然在叫嚣，在渴望着眼前这个监禁着他的男子的侵犯。

“我···我不知道”这句话几乎是蚊子一般小的回答，但依旧被感官灵敏的捕食者捕捉到了，下一秒葛叶的双腿已经被叶掰到了前面，露出那最为私密的地方，还没等葛叶做好心理准备，稚嫩的小穴就被坚挺的性器直直的捅了进去。

“哈啊啊————啊”随着进来的一瞬间，葛叶再一次精关失守的交代了第二次。他颤抖着咬着嘴唇，津液从嘴角不受控制的流了下去，尖锐的虎牙咬破了嘴唇，一抖一抖的全部射在了叶的衣服上，他感觉自己丢脸丢到了一个巅峰，正想开口说些什么，却感觉到身体里的家伙变得更大了

“呼，葛叶总是能开拓我的新纪录呢，差一点点就被你带过去了”叶一边说着一边解开了绑着葛叶双手的绳子，然而双手突然得到自由的葛叶却因为已经没办法适应而没有动弹，到是叶抓过了他的一只手，轻轻亲吻着他手腕上的勒痕，然后以很慢的速度抽动着，似乎是想把主动权再一次夺回自己手里。

“我，我···啊我不行了···”葛叶用另一只手遮住了自己的脸，想让自己不那么难堪“呜呜呜···我，我真的，射，不出来了呜呜，不要看我，求求你”

“葛叶这么漂亮为什么要遮住自己的脸呢，我想要看到你和我做爱时的表情，你害羞时候的表情，哭泣时候的表情，就算是生气的骂我变态时候的表情，我都想看到哦，葛叶在我眼里，就是这种程度的可爱。”

“哈···哈别说，蠢话了吧，明明是个，监禁我的，呜呜呜啊，混蛋”

叶拉着葛叶的手环住自己的脖子，头埋进他的肩窝，加快了冲刺的速度：

“那我也是世界第一喜欢你的混蛋啊”


End file.
